Ottmar
: Ottmar slumped on his throne like a rag doll, his beard matted with the tears of his own self pity. In my court, he would have long since been usurped by one stronger, but in Willendorf they worshipped him, even in his weakness. I wondered what Willendorf would do when Ottmar’s death finally arrived. : - Kain King Ottmar the 'Mighty Lion' was King of Willendorf and likely a large portion of Nosgoth itself. He was the only person in all of Nosgoth with the power to oppose the Nemesis but sentiment and grief prevented him from taking action. In battle he weilded a golden mace or sceptre shaped like a lion's head. Ottmar was killed by the Nemisis in an alternate timeline but his fate remains unknown in the current timeline. He appeared in the game Blood Omen. Biography Blood Omen era King Ottmar was the wise and respected King of Willendorf, known as the Mighty Lion. Even in old age he was adored by his people and commanded the powerful Army of the Last Hope. Shortly before the events of Blood Omen King Ottmar announced a doll-making competition in honor of his daughter's birthday. He promised to grant a Royal favour to the person who could create the finest doll in the realm. Hundreds of dolls were submitted to Ottmar but the winner was clear; Elzevir the Dollmaker had crafted a doll of exceptional quality but for his prize all Elzevir asked for was a single lock of the Princess' hair. Shortly afterwards Ottmar's daughter fell into a lifeless coma. It was clear that Elzevir had used the Princess' hair as part of a spell and had stolen her soul. Ottmar immediately pulled his troops back from the war against the Nemesis and ordered his Soldiers of Hope to search for the Dollmaker. The Nemesis took full advantage of Willendorf's retreat to further encroach upon Nosgoth. Against the counsel of Vorador, fledgling vampire Kain decided to meddle in the affairs of the human 'cattle'. Concerned by the approaching threat of the Nemesis, Kain made his way to Willendorf having heard of Ottmar's plight from the Oracle of Nosgoth. Kain was disgusted to find that the man he had once held allegiance to was now reduced to little more than a broken, grief-stricken old man unwilling to oppose the viloence and tyranny of the approaching Nemesis. Using the Beguile spell to masquerade as a nobleman Kain was able to gain an audience with King Ottmar who desperately promised his Kingdom to whoever saved his daughter's life. Disgusted Kain took Ottmar up on his offer, but couldn't help notice that the people of Willendorf still worshiped Ottmar, even in his weakness. Kain quickly hunted down and killed Elzevir, returning to Willendorf with Elzevir's Doll, which contained the soul of the Princess, Kain was able to save her life. As promised Ottmar offered the Kingdom of Willendorf to Kain, however Kain had no desire for the Kingdom only for its Army. He convinced Ottmar to lead the Army of the Last hope into battle against the Legions of the Nemesis. Ottmar quickly rallied his troops and on the plains south of Stahlberg they engaged the Legions in what was known as The Battle of the Last Stand. The Legions of the Nemesis proved to be a far greater threat than either Kain or Ottmar had anticipated, the Army of the Last Hope was quickly overwhelmed and even armed with the Soul Reaver there was nothing Kain could do to prevent the death of the King. With Ottmar dead the Battle was lost, the Soldiers of Hope fled into the forest and Kain was left the last man standing. Surrounded, he had no choice but to use a Time Streaming Device to escape from the battlefield. The device transported Kain fifty years into the past and he found himself with the opportunity to prevent the Battle of the Last Stand from taking place. Kain hunted down and killed King William the Just, the man who would become the Nemesis and in doing so forever altered the course of history. Kain returned to his own altered timeline and resumed his quest to destroy the Circle of Nine and restore balance to Nosgoth, the fate of Ottmar in this timeline remains unknown. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen Characters